


Communication (Comment Converse)

by Res



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-19
Updated: 2004-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Res/pseuds/Res
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment converse, in response to a drabble posted by lj user ___destijl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication (Comment Converse)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miscommunication](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3710) by ___destijl. 



> lj user ___destijl wrote a lovely Deamus drabble, here -- http://users.livejournal.com/___destijl/42841.html  
>  _Title: Miscommunication  
>  Author: ___destijl  
> Word Count: 115  
> Pairings: Dean/Seamus  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: Mild slash  
> Summary: "If one could only teach the English how to talk, and the Irish how to listen, society here would be quite civilized." –Oscar Wilde  
> Beta: lj user hownovel, who manages to be more awesome than you without even trying.  
> Author's Notes: This is pretty much my first fanfic ever. Helpful reviews would be really appreciated. I figure I’ve got to start somewhere. Huge thanks to lj user hownovel for the title. As I said, you are the greatest person in the history of ever. Dedicated to lj user xxmeffiexx 'cause I love her._
> 
>  _The thing about Seamus was that he would never shut up. Dean wasn’t sure what Seamus was even talking about most of the time, but he didn’t mind. He just liked listening to the sound of Seamus, the way his accent made you want to grab him and kiss him right on the mouth that made the simplest words sound so unbelievably sexy. Sometimes, Dean wished that Seamus would listen to him once in a while. He wanted Seamus to feel the same way he did; he wanted Seamus to feel like grabbing him and kissing him instead of prattling on about Merlin-knows-what._
> 
>  _The thing about Dean was that he never knew what to say._
> 
>  
> 
> And I was moved to answer her back with a drabble of my own, in the converse POV.

The thing about Dean was that he _always listened._ It never mattered what Seamus had to say, or how twisted his logic was, or even how trivial the subject, Dean never minded. He would always listen with that intent, focused expression on his face that made Seamus feel like the center of the world, nodding in all the right places and giving all the right answers when asked. Seamus just adored the way Dean's attention never wavered or drifted, just stayed focused on him with that intensity that made Seamus feel like grabbing him and kissing him instead of prattling nervously on about Merlin-knows-what.

The thing about Seamus was that he never knew what to say.


End file.
